Hidden Duels
by FredCat
Summary: Felgrand Dragon, Dark Magician, Caius the Shadow Monarch and Trident Dragon! This story has covering almost each chapter of duels, where they couldn't be accessible in original "Character's Tales"! From Yugi to the mysteriously Duelist, there is a new duel you have never seen before are introducing here!


Copyright:

* All cards that showed up are belonging to Konami.

* Cosmo (though her name is not mentioned) belonged to Sonic Team/Sonic X.

* Memoir and her father, along with her mother's personality, belong to me.

Duel Rulings:

* Memoir is using the English version of the Structure Deck: "The Dragon Lords" and her father is using the japan version of the Structure Deck: "The Dark Emperor".

* The Duel Set is on TCG/OCG Rulings, with 8000 Life Points.

* * *

_The disk arm lifted before the left hand reached the deck and drew a card. A green-haired lady with a pair of seriously eyes flipped the drawn card to revealing its identity to be 'Tyrant Dragon'. "This would be this chapter's featuring card, duelists," she called._

A male human with a brown hair picked up a deck before he looked over to his child. He lifted the occupying hand a little bit with a kindly smile before he turned to her and passed the deck to the child.

"Hey, Wonder Girl, it's time for you to put your all in the battle," he confirmed as the green-haired girl, at least 5 years old, took the deck from him.

'Wonder Girl' turned her hand to take a looking at the foiled card – 'Felgrand Dragon' – before turned around to go to taking her place on the dueling arena. The third member, which was an elder version of the child, entered the building and leaned over to the younger one.

"Good luck, Memoir… Do your best!" she said with a careful tone.

The toddle nodded as she placed her unoccupied hand on the top of deck and shuffled it at the rapid speed, which was not normally for children at her age. Memoir, as she was called, placed her first deck into the Deck Slot of her customized duel disk at the same time its released a blade from its main body. Rather than erected with extra materials, it had an anti-gravity device inserting in to floating freely at the bottom edge of her rib level. As soon as the independent blade was admitting at the correctly level the duel disk lit in brightly white color with the lightning flash effect to prove that it was activation. On the black glass that was set in center of her duel disk's main body, displayed red number that wrote as 8000, which settled for her Life Points.

Her father turned around to facing her with his own, brand-new deck in his hand before he gave out another friendly smile, "I would like to use another Structure Deck to play the fair game."

The child narrowed her eyes at the time she drew her opening hand with her right hand. She placed those cards into her left hand and spread them before returned her attention back to her father.

"You may start the duel – as the tradition of Murika; Lady first," the calmly and collected man confirmed.

Memoir nodded quickly, "Alright, here I go – I draw."

She added the drawn card to her current hand before she pulled out a spell card and revealed it to her opponent, "I activate this Spell Card – 'Terraforming' – to add a Field Spell Card to my hand from my Deck. I chose to add "Mausoleum of the Emperor', through this effect."

The genius child inserted a spell card into her blade then pulled her deck out and spread it in her hand as she scanned through it quickly. She drew a card that she declared not so long ago and put it into her hand before shuffled the deck and put it back into the Deck Slot of her duel disk.

"Now, I activate this Field Spell Card from my hand," Memoir announced her next move as she pulled the same card that she recently added to her hand.

Her flashing white blade emerged the hidden slot, which was known as Field Spell Slot that held a Field Spell Card, as she placed it face-up before let it slid back in. The ground shook as the field evolved into the ancient roman building that made out of yellow stones. There were two towers at each side, where the players were standing on with a bridge appeared in between of them. Under that bridge were massive set of stone warriors, who were willing to sacrifice in order to summon the bigger monster at the price of a thousand points for each.

The younger player picked another card from her hand, "I will paying 2000 Life Points to summon 'Tyrant Dragon' in attack position."

Her Life Points changed into 6000 points as she revealed the held card, 'Tyrant Dragon', at the minute two stone warrior ascended to her level. Both warriors shattered into pixels before the massive-size dragon flew downward the field, made his appearance. The easily mistake orange-but-brown scaled dragon with a pair of horns on his head, which was facing backward, roared onto the field as it landed on the bridge in front of its owner. Its attack points and levels were 2900 and 8, respective, as it sat there idle, awaiting an order.

Her father blinked and watched her removing the next card from her hand as she declared her final move of that turn, "I will like to set a card in the backrow and that's it for my turn."

Once she inserted a card, a light flashed before the enlarged card appeared onto the field, facedown.

The only human drew a card from his mysterious deck, "Look like it's my move now."

"I will summon 'D.D. Survivor' onto the field," he confirmed after looked at the drawn card.

The card appeared onto the field; only to flashing to emerge a warrior with a sand-colored cloak wrapped his body, let alone his face, into the arena. He placed his hand onto the cloak that protected his face to giving the opponent a disappoint gaze. The information box revealed his ATK to be 1800 points and his Level being 4.

Memoir blinked in the shockingly by her father's oddly way to dueling as he pointed his spread at the dragon and declared his order, "I attack your 'Tyrant Dragon' with my 'D.D. Survivor'."

"What the…? Would have you dare to take the damage through this trouble?" the small duelist pointed the mistake out.

Brunet guy smiled as he pulled a card from his hand before started to speak, "Well, you got a point… But I can bypassing this mistake by playing this Spell Card: 'Shrink', to halving your dragon's Attack Points just before my warrior could reaching him."

The new spell card appeared on the field, showed an unknown goblin being, which was literally affected by, shrinking into the small size by the strange glass technology. The said glass appeared in between of those monsters; only that 'Tyrant Dragon' shrank into human-size, which actually was half-size of his original form. The angering dragon's Attack Points were now 1450 as the result.

The budless girl swung her lesser hand, "Clever, but I won't let you damaging me directly so I activate my Trap Card; 'Sakuretsu Armor'."

The concealed trap card revealed itself in front of the miniature dragon, which gave it armor, before the banished warrior managed to land the strike. The wave of force spread from the card, mainly the target lunging monster and destroyed him before he could retreat.

"That's a wonderful move, as it seemed like you're at least one step ahead of me, so I will set one more card in my backrow here," the human duelist admitted as he plugged a card into the slot, "And my turn is over."

The new card emerged and remained facedown just before the dragon restrained his original form with his ATK reset back to normal. Memoir placed her fingers on the top card of her deck and drew it.

"It's my turn. I will summon 'Kaiser Sea Horse' in the Attack Position then I attack you directly with them," she called as she slapped a new monster onto her blade.

'Kaiser Sea Horse' appeared onto the field with 1700 ATK and Level 4. His entire body was covering in azure armor, with a hint of purple and lavender outline. He wielded a yellow staff in his left hand and an oddly looking shield on his right arm. With an order of attacking, he jumped into the air at the same the target-immune dragon roared to tackling the opponent.

"At that minute, I activate my set Trap Card; 'Macro Cosmos'," the male noted a point.

A trap card lifted itself to show a strange man doing the psychic power to banishing the cards from the game. But that did not affecting the attacks as his daughter's monsters continued their attack on him. His Life Points were reducing to 3400 points. As the fire from the attack of 'Tyrant Dragon' dissolved, the duelist stood up straight and brushed the dust off his shoulder, almost as if the attack was not affecting him at all.

Toddle girl pulled a card from her hand and placed it into the Spell/Trap Card Slot as she declared, "I am setting this card here and ending my turn."

"Hm," the girl's father voiced before he drew a card and scanned it, "I will like to take a control of your dragon with my 'Brain Control'."

The spell card, 'Brain Control', appeared onto the field, showed an image of a brain being under control by the Dark Ruler. Its owner's Life Points drained down to now 2600 points at the minute the revenge-thirsty dragon deserted its former master onto the new master's side. After the spell card activated, it flew up to the sky, which had a purple hole, that leaning to banished zone and it disappeared there.

"I would like to attack your 'Kaiser Sea Horse' with my possessing dragon now," Memoir's father confirmed with a softly tone.

She blinked just before she pushed a button on her duel disk's main body to confirming the next trap card, 'Draining Shield', in her hope of negating the attack and absorbing the Life Points equal to its ATK powers. But her father shook his head slowly in the disappointment matter.

"Wonder Girl… had you forget how the effect of 'Tyrant Dragon' works in this way?" he explained, "He can negate the target of that Trap Card that affected him and destroy it."

'Wonder Girl' gasped as the fire blasted onto her new revealing trap card and watched it flittering into the sky, which disappeared into the purple hole that banished anything. The attack went through the poor sea monster, cooked it and deleted at least 1200 points from its master's Life Points. She narrowed her eyes and frowned as she watched her 'Tyrant Dragon' dissolved back into the card form before it spun.

"Before I give up my turn," the human duelist continued, "I would like to tribute your 'Tyrant Dragon' to Summon 'Mobius the Frost Monarch'."

Two gloss-shone gauntlets emerged from behind of the spinning card and caught it before its owner revealed his identity – a monarch of the coldest and snowiest weather; 'Mobius the Frost Monarch'. He hauled the useless card upward, which helped the 'Macro Cosmos' to absorbing the card. Mobius' cape waved like a bunch of leaves in the windiest day as his stats revealed to be 2400 ATK and Level 6.

Memoir gasped once more, "So that's a monarch who can destroy up to two different spell/trap cards on the field if he's Tribute Summoned in this way?"

The snow monarch reposed his arms to his sides and set his attention to the green-haired toddle. The only thing on him that still moved was his red cape, which swung in the movement from atmosphere of the purple hole.

"That's right, my child… you have timing yourself very well," her father clapped twice just before his monster lifted the right arm toward the field card.

The ground shook once again as the power of Mobius activated, the ice stacked on the field spell card, which froze it in the age. However, the building shattered into million pieces and the surround design had returning to the normal. The hole from 'Macro Cosmo' was now sticking on the ceiling due to the small size of the room.

"With that move, I am done here," he willed.

The elder female seedrian laid her superior hand on her chest, "Oh mine, it seemed like Plutina is in the deep trouble."

"Draw," the toddle acted her move and narrowed her yellow-iris eyes at the drawn, "I am going to summon 'The Creator Incarnate' from my hand then use his effect to bring out the divine – 'The Creator' in the Defense Position."

The man in roman red robe made his appearance onto the field before he glowed to adapting into bigger version – 'The Creator'. The orange guy crossed his arms, as he turned blue with 3000 DEF once the transformation was completed. Once he was put into the defense position, the card behind him spun in the place before it flew toward the purple void.

"That would be it for me," Memoir confirmed the end of her turn.

Her father suddenly lost his cool and calm manner as he drew, "I am thinking that it's getting seriously at this minute. I am going to tribute 'Mobius the Frost Monarch' to summon 'Caius the Shadow Monarch'."

Mobius gasped as the darkness infected into him, corrupted and possessed him, turned his armor from his gloss white into the blackest color, along with his red cape. His helm transformed into a demon version as well as into violet color. Once it was over, he placed his hands in front of his chest to producing a shadow ball, made out of dark energy. The card of 'Mobius the Frost Monarch' spun behind him before it was sending to the sky, into the void.

"By the effect of 'Caius the Shadow Monarch', I would like to banishing your 'The Creator' from game," he continued.

The new monarch grunted as he stored in more powers into the ball before threw it onto the defending monster, which slowly sucked him up into annul.

The younger seedrian blinked in her surprise, "What the… that's not fair."

The human guy pointed his unarmed arm at his daughter, as a command for his monster to attacking her. Memoir grunted as she felt the affection of dark power flow through her, reduced her Life Points to merely 700 points.

"And to that, my turn is done," the unnamed man announced with his arm lowing to his side.

The seriously seedrian drew quickly and flipped the card to revealing its identity, "That move you did was not very good, so I would activate my 'Lightning Vortex' to get rid of your king while used up my last card as its cost."

The black cloud came out of nowhere and struck a lightning on the dark emperor, who just had a gasp once he was paralyzed from the hit. He faded into the amount of dust, shattered his remains into the void before Memoir's cards joined him since she used them in the play.

"As that's that with me, I ended my turn here," she confirmed.

"You seemed strong, but that's not quite enough to overwhelming me. It's my turn now," the brunette guy adored her skill as he added a card to his hand, "I am going to summon 'Dimensional Alchemist' in Attack Position and command him to strike you directly."

A fairy came out of the light that took a statue of Mobius but with a power of Caius. His stats were to be 1300 ATK with Level 4 as he produced a shadow ball, resembled to the one Caius made earlier. In his obey of his master's word, he drew his arm backward with a shadow ball in his palm before threw it toward the defenseless girl. It flew toward her and struck on her, which drained her Life Points to zero. It however was so powerful that it knocked her kneel. She opened her eyes in her anger as she looked up to her father.

"You have passed your test of this duel, but you should practice more to reach the certain level that I am at right now," he informed her about the detail of the duel.

Memoir deactivated her duel disk as she watched her father turning to leave for the Duel Academy.

_Memoir blinked as she tilted her head a little bit to her left at the minute she revealed a new card; 'The Wicked Avatar' before she voiced, "The next chapter's featured card will be this card, Duelists."_


End file.
